Pokemon R Evolution
by Morning Bunion
Summary: The world of Pokemon has taken an unsuspected turn. Where Pokemon rule the land and the humans struggle to survive.  "Grey" of Pallet Town decides to take a trip.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon (R) Evolution

The sky is red, the sun setting behind the ruins of a once beautiful town.

Ever so slowly it sets for the coming night, a time peril for many nowadays.

The area is covered with damp ash as always, covering the once green forest that

surrounded the area. Every acre of forest is now filled with burnt decayed wood

of fallen trees. There is still some left standing but are too old and decayed

for anything to grow on them. And the tree sprouts that do grow die very quickly

due to the now cold temperature. Every year I come here on the same day to search for

any living plants to store in my home. If I'm lucky ill find two or three a year.

But it is very hard to keep them alive for more than a few months. The only water I get

around here is rain and decontaminated water from the sea. The water from the sea is not edible,

Due to the vast pollution caused by unmanned water treatment plants in the ocean. Over the years

the Pokémon have adapted to it, which is very curious to how they did so quickly.

Many Pokémon today have gone through stages of evolution that many thought impossible.

They have been cross breeding too also. Which again was thought to be impossible

for Pokémon

Just the other day I ran into cross breed, I couldn't make out the source of its roots.

But I believe it may have been a Houndoom mixed with some sort of fire type.

Possibly a Ponyta or something, but I was lucky to make it out alive of that situation.

Hell, I'm lucky to even be alive after all these years. Every year there always something new.

New species, new events that take place, new things to find. But I'm getting kind of tired the new.

I'd like something old to be sent my way. Like another person. I haven't made contact with any survivors

in three years, not since Red. The last I seen him he looked pretty burnt out. He barely said a word

the whole time he was here, of course. I was looking forward to having long conversations with him

about his travels. But he said only a few things. Like when I asked about the others, Green, Blue, Yellow.

He just gave me a look of sudden emptiness. It really frightened me.

He stayed with me for a few days, sleeping mostly. And when he was awake he just sat outside staring into the ocean.

Being with red those few days made me feel more alone than I've ever been in years.

But the worst moment of his stay was when I caught a glimpse of the poke' balls hanging from the strap under his arm.

Only four balls hung from it. I wondered who he had lost this time. Did it die, did it rebel or did he let it go.

I didn't have the heart to even mention about his or my own Pokémon. I myself only had five left.

I lost my Pikachu in the revolution; all I have left are Alakazam, Fearow, Rapidash, Nidorina and an Eevee.

Every single Pokémon I've ever caught left me, except these five. I had amassed my self quite a collection

before the revolution, I always remembered the exact number of Pokémon I caught. Four hundred and twenty two

was the number. I was always proud of it. I cared for each and every one of them. So much I gave them all nicknames.

I even remembered every single name and which Pokémon I gave the name to. The only ones I didn't were the five I always

carried with me. I don't know why, as I think about it now. I can't imagine how Red felt when he lost his. He had managed to fill

his Pokedex with every recorded species of Pokémon. He didn't capture the legendary's but he managed to get them on the Pokedex.

Of course you have to be in a very close proximity to record the data with the Pokedex. I don't even want to know how he did it.

But still, I can't blame him for being so distant. I didn't take it very well when I lost all my Pokémon.

I'd still like to know the full details of the revolution. I wonder what caused it. There are quite a few theories that go around.

I had heard that it may have been caused by some sort of malfunction with the Pokeballs. But I don't really know.

Maybe soon if no one shows up here I'll take a trip around the region to search for some answers. Sure it'll be suicide, but its worth the

risk. I'm tired of waiting here for something to happen. Pallet town is dead. End of journal entry - Grey


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day.

Today is the day I leave my home and search for answers.

Maybe these answers will put my thoughts to rest. Ill also keep an eye out for any survivors.

Hopefully I'll find some. I'm putting Pallet Town behind me, maybe if I'm still alive I'll return here.

I guess that puts Pallet Town's population back to zero again.

I've been there since the revolution. Eight years, nine months and sixteen days.

It's been too long. I should have left years ago. The only reason I stayed was because

I thought the others would have also come back here. Seeing that all there families are here, or were here. The place was deserted by the time I did come back, I don't know what happened. Maybe they left when the Pokémon began acting out. I hope so.

My mom was here too when it happened, I just hope she's okay if she's out there somewhere.

I watered the plants for the last time. It was saddening to leave them. After all the work I put into them in the last

few months. But it would be pointless to take them with me. I also left a note for any by passers that may

come in my absence. I wrote "if anyone reads this, please take care of my plants while I'm away,

If they're still alive by the time you read this. I'll be gone for quite a while. I left some supplies in the basement,

if you ever need them." its quite a brief note. Maybe I should have signed my name on it. What if green or blue showed up?

Well it's too late now. I'm already half ways to Viridian City and I've already been able to sneak past a few Pokémon

on my way. I doubt I would be able to sneak past them a second time. It's already noon and I'm hungry. I pull from

bag a few rations. Not the tastiest meal but it gets quite a good eating. I only eat half then put it back in my bag.

Pokémon don't like the scent or taste of them so they are a good repellent. As I put my rations away I take a look to the north.

An open grassy field is ahead of me. "Great" I mumble, Still chewing on the rations. Tall grassy fields are a pain. There is no telling what could happen

in them. I walk toward them and stop before I go in. I take a deep breath and brace myself before going in. As I make my way through the tall rough grass fields pushing aside everything to clear my way I think about

the times when I came through here when I first became a trainer. Full of Rattata and Pidgey. I never

really favoured Rattata, since they are practically an epidemic of some sorts. I can't tell how many times I was

searching for certain Pokémon and then a Rattata always gets in my way. In caves, grass and sometimes in the water.

I hope I don't come across any. They have gotten quite vicious over the years and have been known to bite through

a persons arm. I remember when they were just scared and peaceful. That was then, this is now. I must be careful.

I continue to make my way when I hear a sudden roar. I freeze where I stand. Slowly I look behind me, and there standing on all fours

was a Tauros. How did it get all the way down here? I thought. These things should be down east. I think quickly,

What should I do?. I don't want to risk sending out my Pokémon, because the battle could attract alot of attention.

And I don't want to risk losing my Pokémon. The Tauros stands there breathing rough and staring at me. It begins to stomp its back hoof, getting louder every time.

After every thump, my heart beats faster and faster.

I do what any other person in there right mind would do, I run. Quickly

I turn around and begin sprinting at the top of my speed. Like a bolt of lighting the touros gives chase, I can't outrun him.

But I can outsmart him.. I quickly look around to spot any large tree. "Perfect" I say to myself as I run. Reaching the tree, I turn my back and press against it.

In my view I cant spot the Tauros but I can see the top of the grass moving. Timing myself

I wait for the right moment. As the sound of hooves gets closer I ready myself.

Counting down aloud and closing my eyes.

Three . . . Two . . . One.

I quickly jump to my left and in a split second I watch as the Tauros emerges from the grass and slams into the tree.

The tree shakes violently as the Tauros crashes to the ground. "Unconscious! Just as I planned" I say to myself letting

out a slight laugh as I catch my breath and try to calm down. Then I hear a loud thump. I look to the Tauros, who is still unconscious,

Then to my right on the ground was a small brown object. Upon closer inspection my heart stops as I realize what it is. "Spearow" I whisper.

I hear the sound of twigs snapping above me.

I look up to the tree and see a few dozen Spearow. Each of them staring directly at me and leaning there heads forward.

One of them lets out a loud squawk. Without thinking I quickly I turn and run. Behind me I hear the thunderous roar of wings

from the Spearow. I don't dare look back, I just keep running. In front of me I see an opening in the field. I jump though it

and find myself in front of a river. It's current was vicious. But I have no other choice. A large shadow edges under my legs then all around me.

I look behind me to the sky and see the sun blacked out by the swarm of Spearow. The loud roar of there wings hits my

eardrums. I look back to the river while covering my ears and let out a mumble. I jump in, the river was ice cold and the current was strong.

Against my will I am being swept around the river.. I try to kick to the surface but I can't tell which way is up. I feel the ground with my feet. I start kicking with all my might, and finally I make it to the surface. I twist and turn under the rivers power. Hitting my back

on a large rock I pass. I yell out in pain, as the feeling pierces through me. With no control I am being swept around like a rag doll. My body is in full pain as I try to hold my

breath. The waves splash in my face as I try to take in a few breaths, behind me I can see the swarm of Spearow far off in the distance.

I reach for anything that I can grab onto to. I see a log near me and quickly grip my hand onto it. I hold on with all my strength as I am being tossed around. After a while the current settles

down. I feel weary as I drift in the river holding onto the log. I struggle to keep my eyes open, the pain has turned to sleepiness.

I can't feel my body, numb from the ice cold river. I let myself give in to the weariness. I laugh painfully as I drift to sleep.


End file.
